


То, что дорого

by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:То, что дорогоАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Размер:драббл, 825 словПейринг/Персонажи:Хэнк Андерсон/Коннор (RK800)Категория:слэшЖанр:драма, ангстРейтинг:GПредупреждения:смерть персонажаРазмещение:запрещено без разрешения автораДля голосования:#. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "То, что дорого"
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246
Kudos: 1





	То, что дорого

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** То, что дорого  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 825 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хэнк Андерсон/Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** смерть персонажа  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "То, что дорого"

В городе ад. С улицы то и дело доносятся выстрелы. Группы зачистки работают без отдыха и перерывов. Груды пластиковых тел свозят на свалку. Полиция мобилизована вся. В департаменте полиции Хэнк Андерсон напряженно вглядывается в экран, где идет трансляция с места событий. Андроиды устроили революцию и повергли привычный мир в хаос. Пластиковые куклы решили, что они живые, что они имеют какие-то права и свободы, и взялись за оружие. Люди ответили достойно. Хэнк продолжает вглядываться в экран, тщетно пытаясь отыскать знакомое лицо. Конечно, это глупо, но надежда умирает последней. Он никому не говорит, где провел последние два часа. 

Перед глазами все еще стоит Коннор, пробуждающий других андроидов. Весь в пятнах тириума, но живой. У Хэнка сжимается сердце, когда он вспоминает взгляд Коннора. Необъятный ужас в карих глазах, когда двойник тычет пистолетом Хэнку в лицо. Коннор готов отказаться от своей цели ради него. У Хэнка голова идет кругом, он не хочет чтобы Коннор чем-то жертвовал ради него и для него. Но этого хочет Коннор, и он готов сделать выбор. Готов рискнуть, готов кинуться на амбразуру грудью, лишь бы уберечь то, что ему дорого. 

Хэнк пропускает момент, когда _его_ Коннор кидается в атаку. Хэнку требуется не так много времени, чтобы схватить пистолет и направить на дерущихся. Две одинаковые фигуры, два одинаковых лица, два одинаковых голоса. Личный ад Хэнка Андерсона. Сегодня он один раз уже облажался. Второй раз будет фатальным. Вторая ошибка за сегодня убьет все, что дорого Хэнку, и его самого тоже уничтожит. 

Именно с этими мыслями Хэнк задает им обоим вопрос о сыне. Говорит и молится, хотя не делал этого со дня аварии. Молится всем известным богам и демонам,  
чтобы _его_ Коннор знал ответ. С его неуемным любопытством и любовью совать свой нос во все, что кажется интересным, он просто обязан знать.

– Коул, – звучит как выстрел.

Хэнк облегченно выдыхает и без зазрения совести вышибает двойнику электронные мозги. Коннор мешкает, он мельком бросает взгляд на ровные ряды андроидов, а потом быстро идет к Хэнку. Почти бежит, хватает в объятия и сжимает до хруста в ребрах. Выдыхает судорожно, целует в висок, и Хэнк не сопротивляется. Обнимает в ответ и прижимает к себе. Гладит по спине, успокаивая. Коннор дрожит, стискивает судорожно пальцы.

– Это все из-за меня, – выдыхает Коннор Хэнку в шею. – Тебя могли убить из-за меня.

– Но не убили же,–Хэнк неуклюже отстраняется и с нежностью проводит по лицу Коннора ладонью. – Прости.

Коннор мотает головой и на секунду прижимается к теплой человеческой руке.

– Киберлайф будет пытаться остановить меня любой ценой, –Коннор отстраняется. – Ты должен уйти.

Хэнк фыркает. Зачем ему быть целым, если Коннора не будет рядом? Незачем. Только вот поди объясни это Коннору. 

– Прогоняешь? 

Коннор складывает брови домиком и хочет что-то сказать, но Хэнк затыкает его. Как умеет, нежно и бережно касаясь губ, мягко раскрывая рот, проникая языком. Коннор беспорядочно мельтешит желтым диодом, отвечая на поцелуй. Хэнку стоит огромного труда оторваться от него, в последний раз окинуть взглядом и похлопать по плечу.

– Береги себя, Коннор. – Он уходит не оглядываясь, закусывая губы до крови и сжимая кулаки до боли. Отчего-то в груди мерзко ворочается липкое чувство, что они больше не увидятся.

С экрана в участке доносятся выстрелы. Спецназ безжалостно расстреливает андроидов, те так же отстреливаются. Сплошное безумие. Хэнк качает головой. Внезапно репортер удивленно восклицает, камеры дают крупный план, и Хэнк матерится. По улице марширует армия андроидов под предводительством Коннора. 

Войска отходят перед таким численным преимуществом. Хэнк нервно комкает стаканчик из-под кофе. Срать он хотел на революцию, его волнует только жизнь Коннора. Призрачный шанс на его спасение становится еще призрачнее, когда трансляция прерывается для экстренного сообщения от президента. 

Хэнк не слушает, ему уже все равно, что она скажет. Он хочет видеть Коннора прямо сейчас. Обнимать его, целовать и защищать. И словно издеваясь, резко оборвавшаяся трансляция возобновляется. Камера направлена на ровные шеренги андроидов, одинаковых, как близнецы. Все они смотрят на другого, отличного от них и уникального в своем роде. Для Хэнка так вообще единственного. 

Он впивается глазами в экран, всматривается в каждый пиксель, надеясь, что его неуемного желания оказаться рядом хватит для того, чтобы перенестись к одинокой фигуре в форменном пиджаке. 

Чем больше Хэнк смотрит, тем больше понимает: что-то не так. Движения Коннора дерганные и резкие, словно ему что-то мешает. «Киберлайф будет пытаться остановить меня любой ценой» –словно раскаленная игла в мозгу. У Коннора в руках пистолет. 

Хэнка сковывает от ледяного ужаса, когда глок оказывается у Коннора под подбородком. Диод мигает желтым, Хэнк некстати вспоминает, что так он мигает, когда Коннор с кем-то общается. Секунда, и диод светится красным. Лицо Коннора становится умиротворенным, и он улыбается. Губы шевелятся, голоса не слышно из-за шума лопастей вертолета. Хэнку страшно, но он не может отвести взгляд. Коннор закрывает глаза и нажимает на спусковой крючок. Тут же тысяча голосов как один повторяют «Я живой! И я не буду подчиняться приказам!» 

Мир Хэнка взрывается голубыми брызгами тириума и разлетается на мелкие осколки. В груди горит огнем, он не слышит голоса коллег, не слышит ничего, кроме слаженного хора механических голосов. Дышать больно, смотреть больно и жить теперь тоже больно. Хэнк швыряет свой значок на стол и покидает департамент.

На работу он больше не приходит.


End file.
